


Heaven, I Got Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prequel of Erik Heller's first meeting and falling in love with his agency's undercover recruiters, Johanna Zadek. Story set in the early 90's.





	1. Chapter 1

_Summer, 1994_

A young Erik Heller has a hard time listening to one of his colleagues' ideas about the latest project involvement to enhance children's DNA to become super-soldiers. His eyes look at the large, glass window on his left. There he sees a line of young women standing in matching solid white T-shirts with brightly colored orange wristbands. The fourth woman near the back - a curly haired, brown-eyed beauty - stops fiddling with her paper wristband and looks up. Slowly, she turns her head to gaze back at him. The air tightens up Erik's lungs and he now has trouble breathing. The woman grins a shy, little one that immediately captures Heller's state of mind and heart. He is in love with her without even realizing it.

A hand slaps hard on the table below him, causing him to twist back and meet a very irritated, pissed off redhead just inches away from his face. It's his partner for the project: Marissa Wiegler. "Are you still with us, Agent Heller, or just enjoying the damn view?" her southern drawl of an accent was bittersweet like a piece of unripened fruit. Erik laughs nervously, and feels all the death glares that his boss, Walt, and the rest of the operatives are giving him. Marissa, leans back sighing, and clutches the bridge of her nose. "Let's take Fifteen," she says, eyes squeezed shut tight with utter disappointment and stress.

Erik bolts from the office meeting and makes his way into the break room. He walks over to the sink and grabs a clean mug from the red drying rack. He takes the coffee pot and pours himself a drink. His mind runs back on the round, pleasant face of the woman and wants to know her name. He wants to know her age, her childhood fears, her dreams. He wonders if she really knows what she's getting herself into by taking part of the program. What would her parents think? Her mother? Why does she want to impregnate herself at such a young age? She had to be at least twenty. Maybe twenty-one? The project encourages the young than the old. The younger the better. For healthier reasons and a longer lifespan.

Taking a few sips of his coffee, Erik drains the rest of it into the sink before stepping out, fully aware and anxious. Instead of returning back to the meeting room where he's suppose to go, Erik takes the elevator down to the main floor. He steps up to the front desk and makes the secretary look up with some interest. 

"Yes?" she says.

"The recruits - are they almost finished?" Erik asks a little more eager and hopeful than he intended.

"The procedure has just started," the secretary replies. She brings the cap of her pen to her mouth and chews the tip. She bops her head for him to go and sit down in one of the blue vinyl sofas. Erik nods and leaves for the waiting area. He picks up a National Geographic on the stained glass coffee table and decides to take it outside where there's bright sunshine and cool air. Erik parks himself down on top of one of the granite cylinders near the front entrance of the building and flips through the magazine, squinty-eye. He left his sunglasses inside his leather bag in his own small office. A shadow hovers above the glossy pages of the yellow booklet moments later and Erik looks up to see the woman from the line outside the meeting in the hallway. She grins once more, and Erik sees that she's holding a bottled spring water in one hand and a Granny Smiths apple in the other. She is back in her own clothing attire - an orchid colored blouse with a pair of red wine colored shorts. The orange wristband that had been around her right wrist is gone.

"Hi," she speaks in a fluent German accent. "Had you been spying on me? From the window?" that's when she takes a bite of her apple, loud enough for him to think of a horse eating one. She chews and swallows. She brings the green fruit to her lips, kissing it.

Erik, still staring up at her, closes the magazine on his lap and finally says, "I was." Just like that. No lie, no excuse. He wants them to keep talking. He breaks away from his trance and hold his hand out. "Erik Heller."

She grips the water close to her chest as she slips her free hand through his. "Johanna Zadek." They don't shake, but just hold hands until Erik blinks rapidly and pulls away. 

"What made you decide to join the program?" he asks, watching her eat the apple.

"Myself. And the fact that I love babies," Johanna answers. Erik laughs, but then quickly closes his mouth shut. "Do you know what you've signed up for?"

"I do," Johanna replies. "I think it's a wonderful thing. A remarkable idea for the upcoming future..." she lowers the apple and starts unscrewing the cap of her water.

Erik seizes her up, looks down, clearly embarrassed. "Did it hurt? How did they-?"

"We're not suppose to discuss the procedure outside corridor walls," Johanna cut off firmly. "It wasn't so bad..." she sips her water and places her hand on her tummy.

"How long does it take?" Erik rambles on. His voice quivers, he has never been so nervous before. 

"Like an ordinary pregnancy, you fool," Johanna giggles. "Nine months."

"That's early next year then," Erik predicts. Smiling, Johanna rubs her stomach and takes another bite. Her baby will be born sometime in March give or take. A winter-spring baby. She hopes for a girl.

_"Erik!" _a faint, rapid tapping sound comes somewhere high above their heads. Both Johanna and Erik turn towards the noise and see a furious Marissa standing inside the two-story building. She bangs her hands against the plexiglass window that keeps her from falling to an unpleasant death.__

__"Do you know that woman?" Johanna smirks._ _

__"She knows me," Erik replies. He realizes that his fifteen minute break had been done and over with a long time ago. Now he is about to face the consequences soon enough._ _


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been seeing this man for awhile now, Mama," Johanna speaks into the tape recorder as she sits on top of a mossy covered rock. "His name's Erik Heller, and he's the most powerful man I know. We met at work one day, and haven't been separated since. I am speaking as of now that we are taking a holiday. I'm in the middle of a rainforest... There's tropical birds singing high above in tree branches, and Erik is taking a shower inside a waterfall..." she presses the PAUSE button and giggles as Erik, who stands two feet away from her, shirtless, steps from the thick white strip of a waterfall and grabs a towel from his bag that sits on two flat stones. He smiles as he rubs his dripping hair to dry off and then flicks water off the towel making Johanna squeal with delight. She grips onto her chunky tape recorder, wearing a blue bikini bra and Hawaiian flower side skirt. Her hair is pinned up with barrettes.

"Why do you talk to that thing?" Erik asks.

"It's for keeping track of important events," Johanna explains.

"Sort of like a diary then?" Erik chuckles.

"Yes, but you see, my mother likes to hear the sound of my voice," Johanna replies. 

"So do I," Erik steps closer to lean over and gently lifts her chin to kiss her face upwards. Johanna kisses back, pulls away and looks at the small bulge of her stomach. It was still a little too early to tell the gender of the baby growing inside her, but she had a sense that it would be a girl. She kept having dreams giving birth to one.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Erik asks now.

"I'm just thinking about the baby," Johanna says. "Will you train it to become powerful as you? Maybe more?"

Erik sits down cross-legged beside her on the slimy wet surface of rock and takes her hand in his. "I will bring out the best. We will have a true warrior..." they both lean over with their foreheads touching. They kiss and take a moment enjoying the wildlife surrounding them.

"Tomorrow's our last day here," Johanna speaks, eyes closing. "I will miss all of it."

"We should stay then," Erik says, turning his head slightly to kiss the side of her neck and then playfully nibbling the lobe of her ear. She grins, thinking that he's joking, but he doesn't say anything else which only makes her wonder. 

"You're serious?" she opens her eyes and feels the coolness of air where his mouth had been on her skin. 

"Yes," he smiles. "Why go back to the city? Let's stay here for good!" He picks himself off the rock and holds out his hand for her to take. She takes it and hugs the tape recorder as Erik pulls her up on her bare feet. 

"We cannot stay. What about work?" Johanna carefully follows him from rock to rock to grab her bag and sandals. She watches him shove his towel inside his knapsack and then swinging one of the straps around his shoulder. 

"I don't like my work as much as I did, tell you the truth. The project has become more and more stressful. And Marissa is getting too intense. The project has controlled her," Erik sighs.

"She's very dedicated to her job," Johanna states. "I feel sorry for her."

Erik laughs and shakes his head as they walk through the trail that leads them back to the car parked at an abandoned lot. As they put their stuff away, they get in and drive back to their cabin. They make a pit stop and have lunch at a vegetarian restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

"I left my abilities as an agent for a reason, Marissa," says Issacs, her closest friend and confederate. He removes a fat melting marshmallow off the tip of his stick and shoves it into his mouth, while staring admiringly at their bonfire's flickering yellow, orange flames that crackle and sizzle into the cool, starry night. Three of his gang of friends sit around her, smoking, drinking, and cooking golden-brown marshmallows. The 5 of them are 200 miles away from Erik and Johanna at a beach. Marissa sits there in the sand, holding a beer, with a deepened scowl on her face. The wind blows a few strands of her long red hair in her face only making her more annoyed and quickly swipe them away. 

"Please, do tell me," she says now. She actually doesn't care, for her mind is on Erik Heller. He hasn't returned any of her phone calls or postcards from his holiday trip in Western Africa. She couldn't help but feel hurt by his rejections. There was something she grew fond of about him, and the fact that he was getting so attached to one of the agency's recruiters was pissing her off and made her a little jealous.

"Well, for starters, your boss, Walt, is a complete homophobic, narcissistic pig," Issacs sticks his thumb inside his mouth and sucks gooey marshmallow off his thumb. Marissa presses the lip of her beer bottle between her mouth and takes a swig. "And secondly, I got bored with all the running around, gunfire and torture..."

"You're so good at it, though," she sing-songs. Then she playfully side-bumps him and laughs when he bumps her back almost knocking her over. He slowly reaches out and slips a hand around her waist, steadying her.

"My freedom from the line of duty is far more important to me than you will ever know, sweetheart," he says gently. "You can be in my shoes, too, y'know..."

"To become what? A self conscious, know-it-all _whore?_ Nah. No, thank you," Marissa giggles and takes another swig of the fruity blueberry flavored alcohol. Issacs snatches the bottle away now and quickly gets up. He takes off running down the shore of the water with her, half-drunk and exhausted, shrieking as she chases after him.


End file.
